Conventional lighting and ventilating systems can combine elements of a conventional room ventilating fan with a light fixture. These apparatuses can have a bulky, unaesthetic appearance, can employ a complicated design, can fail to adequately cool the light fixture, and or can employ a design where the components of the apparatus are inefficiently arranged. Additionally, many conventional lighting and ventilating systems can include only one illumination source which can be lacking in some functionality, which can include providing quiescent lighting.